The Lucky Dead
by 0-Majortom-0
Summary: A gritty and action-centric story of revenge in a post-zombie apocalyptic Japan. Rated M for obvious reasons.


The Lucky Dead, Act 1

_Oh shit... this is going to hurt _

Those were the last thought's that went through Kagami's head before the thick wooden stock of a shotgun made contact with the back of her knee.

"Ooof!" She fell to her knees, helplessly groping for a weapon of any kind.

"Motherf-!" she yelled as desperately ripped her pistol out of it's holster and blindly fired it into her assailent's chest, causing him to spiral back down the stairs he had taken.

Kagami sighed, then slowly stood back up, still nursing her bruised leg.

"You alright up there kagami?" Konata yelled from the staircaise, gingerly stepping over the raider's twitching corpse.

"Yah, I'm ok!"

That was that last thing Kagami said before she felt a blade swiftly pierce, then slide out of her abdoment.

Kagami gasped and placed her hands over the wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. She then fell to her knees and tilted her head up, hoping to get a final glance at her killer.

Much to her suprise it was not a drugged up psycho with a kitchen knife, but a tall, slender woman with black long black hair, and a beautiful face.

"Cute vest." She said as she wiped off her blade with a rag. "By the way, It's called a Wakizashi." She said softly, removing a piece of matted hair off of Kagami's forehead with the blade.

"What a shame, she's too cute." Said a hulking male figure in the corner

"Hehe, yah lookit her!" said a considerably younger looking girl.

The fourth figure said something in english before following the mysterious black haired lady out of the room, leaving Kagami alone and bleeding in the middle of the room.

Still grasping her oozing wound, Kagami fell to the ground.

_beep...beep_

_beep..beep..beep_

_"She's stabilizing!"_

"_Holy shit I don't belive it"_

Kagami jerked awake, her vision was blurry and she could not move any of her limbs.

"Were...am..I.." she managed to mumble before coughing up a mothful of blood.

"Jesus!" one of the figures groaned while wiping off the girls mouth with a washcloth.

"Kagami!" a blue haired girl in torn clothing squeaked. "You're awake!"

"Wait...her heartrates staggering again..." the doctor said, tapping on a beeping monitor "We're not done here, Get me the dex!"

Another doctor roughly sorted through the cabinet beside the bed "I think we're out!" He said nervously.

The monitor once more began to beep at a much slower pace.

"Chest compressions!" the doctor yelled, violently knocking an IV bag out of the way. "1...2...3..4" He mumbled to himself repeatedly.

"Noooo! Kagami please don't go!" the blue haired girl cried, covering her teary eyes.

"Shut up!" the doctor said as he feverishly pounded the girl's chest. "We're losing her, someone get me that dex!" he yelled

A man in a digital camo uniform barged into the room holding a syringe in one hand and a rifle in the other.

"Dex!" he simply said as he remove the cap of the needle and injected it into Kagami's wrist.

"Alright just hold on a little longer kid" the doctor said, now attaching a bag of IV to Kagami's other wrist.

The group waited pensively, watching the monitor.

*_beep...beep...beeep*_

_*beep..beep...beep*_

There was a collective sigh of relief in the room as the beeping returned to a natural pace. The camoflauged man wiped the sweat off his face with a dirty rag and the doctor fell back into his chair.

"Well done guys." The doctor said while lighting a cigarette "I'm gonna grab some food before the big battle tomorrow."

After the tent had been cleaned of blood, and everyone bid there adues to the young girl they had worked to save, only one person was left in the room. A certain blue haired girl with a small black mole on her cheek who stood just a bit over 5'.

She walked over to Kagami's cot and sat in the proverbial bedside chair.

_"I really shouldn't..."_

Konata hesitated. She looked in the mirror to see her eyes baggy and red

"_But Im so tired...and kagami looks so warm."_

Konata looked at the tent door, the clock, then back at Kagami.

_"Well...Nothing ventured, nothing gained" _She thought to herself before finally climbing onto the bed and snuggling next to Kagami.

Kagami was awoken several hourss later By a mortar shell landing just a dozen or so feet away from their tent, shooting shrapnel and dirt into the confines of the small room.

The girl clumsily rolled out of the bed and thumped to the floor.

"AHHHH!" she yelled aloud, holding onto her bandaged stomach wound.

"Kagami are you ok?" Konata cried, crawling over to her and frantically searching her for shrapnel wounds

"Ya, im fine im fine, get off!" She growled, shoving the small girl off her.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" The otaku yelled in joy.

Kagami stared blankly at the girl, still lying on dirt floor of the tent.

"Erm...sorry..but who are you?"

Konata was silent.

"What? Kagami, it's me! Konata! Can you see ok?" She said.

"K-konata? doesn't sound familiar." The lilac haired girl said.

"Do you remem-"

Konata's sentanced was cut short by the sound of another mortar shell landing, this time even closer.

"Ahh! we need to move!" Kagami shouted. She attempted to stand up only to collapse to the ground again.

"Ow!" she cried, holding onto her wound.

Now more mortar shells could be heard landing all around the tent, causing the tent to shake and flutter.

Konata grabbed Kagami from beneath the arms and dragged her out of the tent.

The next mortar shell landed directly on the medical tent they had just been sleeping in, the shockwave slammed Konata to the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

After several seconds of silence, Konata crookedly stood back up, ears ringing and hair dotted with dirt. She could see that Kagami was screaming frantically at her, but all she could hear was the sound of her own blood flowing.

A nearby american soldier noticed the two girls stumbling around in the mortar bombardment.

"Oh man" he said in english to his buddy. "Nobody gets left behind."

"That's usually reserved for fellow marines, private!" a burly looking american shouted in reply.

"It doesn't specify!"

He kissed the cross draped over his neck before sprinting into the bombardment, cursing and crawling his way over two the girls, the sky seemingly coming down around him.

Finally, he grabbed hold of girl's collars and dragged them to the nearest crater.

The three strangers (or so Kagami thought) scrunched up in balls, protecting their heads and vital organs. At some point during the bombardment, the soldier had placed his helmet on Konata's head.

The bombardment stopped, and was replaced by an eerie silence punctuated by moaning wounded and smoldering flame. The silence did not last long though, soon a loud foghorn echoed throughout the hills surrounding the military camp.

Kagami arose from the crater to find the camp bombed to hell, not a single standing structure was left unscathed save for a sign that read "**Camp Tokugawa.**" in bold japanese letters.

"Here they come!" a japanese officer yelled with a megaphone.

The american soldier cursed in english and jogged over to the main trechline at the front of the camp.

"Uhhh what's going on?" Kagami asked worriedly as she watched the surrounding countryside disappear in a shroud of smoke.

"It's the rebels I think." Konata said, checking her body for any wounds.

"Who?" Kagami asked again.

Konata squinted her eyes at kagami and frowned. "The rebels...you know, the people you were knocked unconcious fighting?"

"Why the _**hell **_was I fighting...rebels...who are the rebels? "

A whistle sounded, and soon the surrounding hills were blanketed by hundreds of ragged looking people carrying anything from shovels to machine guns, all charging towards there position

"Them." Konata said. "We need to get out of here"

**"**_**Open fire! Make every bullet count" **_The Japanese officer shouted once again as he rose out of the trench and fired his pistol into the approaching army.

Soon, hundreds of gunshots erupted from the trench, lighting up the hillside with thousands of red and green tracers. Row after row of rebels fell to the ground, toppling over eachother, desperately firing back with what guns they had.

The defining sound of gunshots and curses filled the air, causing Kagami to clasp her ears shut and scream.

The two girls once again dove into the crater as bullets began to whip over their heads.

Am american tank with a spiked bulldozer attacked to it's frontal armor followed by a dozen or so civillians armed with clubs and pistols and came to a screeching halt just in back of the american line.

"Things are about to get heavy!" a Japanese civilian cheered as he brandished a fire axe.

Soon, the gunshots died down as the US and Japanese soldiers began to run out of ammo.

The rebel army continued to charge forward, stepping over the corpses of their brethren.

"_**Fix bayonets!**_" The japanese officer shouted.

The ground began to rumble as the army approached nearer and nearer, Kagami and konata simply watched and bit their lips.

_**"Hold"**_

The army came withing 50 meters

40 meters

_**"Hoold!"**_

30 meters

The officer unsheathed his sword

"Remember men, it's now how long you live that matters, but what you do in life. If these bastards want our supplies, _**they'll have to take them from us!**_"

The officer blew a whistle, and the air was filled with the war cries of over two hundred allied soldiers.

The Allied army rose from their trenches, armed with clubs, knives, swords and anything else that could be used to bludgeon or cut and made a b-line for the rebels.

Kagami was about to witnessed what would happen when an unstoppable force meets an immovable entity.

The air was filled with the pitched screames and roars of men as the two entities collieded, sending men hurdiling over the ranks due to the sheer kinetic energy.

The tank rolled into the fray, using it's dozer to carve a straight line in the rebel ranks.

"Oh god..." Kagami moaned as she watched what a 70 tonn tank could do to a crowd of people. "let's get out of here!"

"To where?" Konata asked "You have amnesia! you really shouldn't be making the decisions.!"

Kagami looked around and noticed a japanese military jeep, it engine apparently still on.

"Bingo." she said as she ran to the car and jumped into the driver's seat. Konata followed, jumping into the side door.

The two roared off in the jeep, breezing through the unoccupied checkpoint onto the japanese freeway. The sounds of battle could still be heard from the road.

"Maybe we should have stayed and helped" Konata said reluctantly, noticing Kagami was in her "fighting" mood.

"Kogome, whateer your name is, what help would two teenage girls be in a hand to hand battle?"

Konata felt her heart sink.

"It's Konata..." she said, putting her head down

"Whatever." Kagami continued "Lets find a place to stop, because you have some explaining to do."

After around an hour of driving, night had fallen and the two girls pulled to the side of the road, closing up the jeep windows.

"Ok." Kagami said, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "What the Fuck is going on?"

"Jeeze kagami you've never been one to curse so much" Konata said rubbing the back of her head. "Do you remember miyuki? tsukasa?"

"Well I wouldn't know, would I? seeing as I don't remember anything about my life prior to that lady..."

"Who?" Konata asked

"The lady who stabbed me." Kagami said, struggling to piece her memories together. "She was tall...was in a black kimoto, had long black hair and was really pretty."

"That's weird." konata said rubbing her chin. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"She stabbed me with..what did she call it...a Wakizashii I think..."

Konata eyes shot open.

"Wait, a Wakizashii?" Konata seemed to be probing her brain for memories. "No way...no way.." she whispered

"What! Who was it?" Kagami asked, shaking Konata violently.

"That description sound an awful like the leader of those rebels..they call her Iris."

"Iris is going to pay for what she did..." Kagami growled, clenching her fist.

Konata laughed heartily "Kagami, she's probably the most well guarded person in Japan! Not to mention she's stationed miles away! surrounded by z-"

"I don't care!" Kagami shouted, covering Konata's mouth. "I'll do whatever it takes! She took everything from me!"

"Kagami, she didn't take _everything_ from you" Konata said, looking at the ground and blushing slightly.

"They took everything that matters." Kagami said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Those last words went straight to Konata's heart and she couldn't help but cry a little.

"I see..." Konata said weekly, the dark hiding her tears.

_Uh oh...that was mean _Kagami thought to herself, practically feeling the sadness emanating from Konata.

"Er... Konata-chan that's not what I meant."

"Whatever Kagami, lets go to bed."

If Kagami had known any better, she would have realised how out of character that line was.

Author's note: I really don't know why my stories always come out gritty and dark, I don't even set out to make a gruesome, violent, bloody fic...it just sort of happens.

So plz R& R so i can improve this little story of mine.


End file.
